masseffectfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Comandante Shepard
Il Comandante Shepard è il protagonista umano di Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, e Mass Effect 3, il cui sesso, aspetto, abilità e storia pre-servizio sono tutti personalizzabili e hanno un impatto sulla storia. Anche il nome di Shepard è modificabile, ma non è mai indicato durante il gioco. Lo Shepard predefinito è un Soldato maschio di nome John, con un profilo da Terrestre/Superstite. Shepard è nato l' 11 Aprile 2154, fa parte del programma delle forze speciali N7 dell' Alleanza dei Sistemi (no. di servizio 5923-AC-2826), ed è inizialmente assegnato alla SSV Normandy come Vice Comandante. Shepard in seguito diventa il primo umano a far parte degli Spettri, una speciale task force d'elite per il Consiglio della Cittadella. __TOC__ Mass Effect Ricostruzione del Profilo La Ricostruzione del Profilo è il sistema di creazione del personaggi di Mass Effect. Il processo inizia con la selezione da parte del giocatore di un personaggio predefinito o con la creazione di un personaggio personalizzato. Quando viene creato un personaggio personalizzato, il giocatore può scegliere di giocare come uomo o come donna. I nomi predefiniti sono John Shepard per il personaggio maschile, e Jane Shepard per il personaggio femminile, tuttavia solo il nome può essere modificato. Storia Pre-Servizio Il giocatore seleziona la Storia pre-servizio di Shepard, scegliendo tra Spaziale, Terrestre, o Colono. Questa scelta influisce su come gli altri parlano del protagonista, e modifica anche la velocità con cui Shepard guadagna punti Eroe e Rinnegato. Alcune secondarie nel gioco appariranno solo in base al pre-servizio selezionato. *'Spaziale:' Entrambi i tuoi genitori prestavano servizio nella Marina dell'Alleanza. Hai trascorso la tua infanzia a bordo di navi e stazioni spaziali, spostandoti ogni volta che i tuoi genitori ricevevano un nuovo incarico. Volendo seguire le loro orme, all'età di 18 anni decidesti di arruolarti. **Il personaggio Spaziale riceve un grande bonus di punti , permettendo di aumentare la barra Eroe più velocemente. **Il personaggio Spaziale può avere una breve conversazione con Hannah Shepard, la madre del giocatore, attraverso una secondaria che appare solo in questa sottotrama. (In entrambi gli altri casi , i genitori di Shepard sono deceduti o assenti.) *'Terrestre:' Sei un orfano cresciuto nelle strade delle grandi megalopoli terrestri. Volendo lasciarti alle spalle quella vita fatta di espedienti e soprusi da parte delle bande criminali, decidesti di arruolarti nell'Esercito dell'Alleanza all'età di 18 anni. **Il personaggio Terrestre riceve un grande bonus di punti , permettendo di aumentare la barra rinnegato più velocemente. **Il Personaggio Terrestre ha anche una missione secondaria unica. Un membro della gang a cui apparteneva in gioventù Shepard avvicinerà Shepard fuori dall'Antro di Chora negli Agglomerati della Cittadella. A Shepard viene chiesto di aiutare un membro della gang da un turian nel bar. *'Colono:' Sei nato e cresciuto su Mindoir, una piccola colonia di frontiera nella Fascia di Attica. Quando avevi solo 16 anni, la colonia venne attaccata dagli schiavisti, che massacrarono i tuoi amici e tutta la tua famiglia. Una pattuglia dell'Alleanza di passaggio ti trasse in salvo, e pochi anni dopo ti arruolasti nell'Esercito. **Il Personaggio Colono riceve un piccolo bonus sia di punti che . **Il Personaggio Colono ha anche una missione secondaria unica. Uscito dall'ascensore della baia d'attracco, riceverai la richiesta di un sopravvissuto di Mindoir, che è stato catturato dagli schiavisti durante l'incursione su Mindoir quando avevi 16 anni. Profilo Psicologico Dopo aver selezionato la storia pre-servizio, il giocatore deve scegliere un profilo psicologico: Superstite, Eroe di Guerra o Implacabile - ciascuno dei quali è relativo ad uno specifico evento nella storia dell'Alleana e colloca Shepard in un ruolo importante. *'Superstite:' Durante la tua carriera, una missione si trasformò nel peggiore degli incubi. In bilico tra la vita e la morte, hai dovuto sopportare una condizione fisica e psicologica straziante. Tu riuscisti a sopravvivere, stringendo i denti quando tutti gli altri si abbandonavano alla morte. Ora sei l'unico a poter raccontare quella terribile vicenda. L'unità del Superstite viene massacrata in un attacco di un divoratore su Akuze. **Il Superstite non garantisce nè punti Eroe nè Rinnegato e influisce sulla storia nella missione INE: Scienziati Morti. *'Eroe di Guerra:' Nei primi anni della tua carriera militare hai dovuto confrontarti con un avversario molto potente. Hai rischiato la vita per salvare i tuoi commilitoni e sconfiggere il nemico, quando tutti avevano già abbandonato ogni speranza. La tua impresa eroica è stata premiata con medaglie e riconoscimenti da parte della Flotta dell'Alleanza. L'Eroe di Guerra riesce praticamente da solo a respingere un attacco di schiavisti batarian su Elysium. **Il Personaggio Eroe di Guerra riceve un bonus di punti e influisce lievemente sui dialoghi della missione INE: Sonda Spia. *'Implacabile:' Nel corso della tua carriera militare hai sempre seguito una sola, semplice regola: fai il tuo dovere. Sei stato considerato freddo, cinico e brutale. La tua reputazione suscita rispetto e timore, ma quando il fallimento non è un'opzione sei la persona giusta a cui rivolgersi. Il Personaggio Implacabile invia 3/4 della sua unità alla morte e uccide i batarian che si erano arresi su Torfan. **Il Personaggio Implacabile aggiunge bonus punti e influisce lievemente sulla storia nella missione INE: Maggiore Kyle. Specializzazione Militare Il giocatore deve quindi scegliere una specializzazione militare, la quale determina una lista di abilità. Le sei classi sono Soldato, Ingegnere, Adepto, Incursore, Sentinella, e Ricognitore. La scelta della specializzazione influenzerà anche la competenza con le armi - se Shepard non è competente con un'arma, il Comandante può comunque sparare, ma non può usare lo zoom, e molti bonus delle armi saranno inutilizzabili. Questo viene applicato a tutte le armi tranne la pistola, con la quale tutte le classi sono competenti. La scelta sulla classe da parte del giocatore non influenzerà in alcun modo la storia; ci sono variazioni minori nei dialoghi con Kaidan Alenko, il quale si riferisce a qualsiasi classe biotica scelta o ad una abilità biotica bonus in Mass Effect, così come una linea di dialogo basata sulla selezione della classe con Liara T'Soni in Mass Effect 3. Una classe biotica può anche portare ad una linea di dialogo addizionale quando Samantha Traynor parla dell'Accademia Grissom. Abilità Bonus Se il giocatore sta creando un personaggio per la seconda volta, a questo punto ogni abilità bonus sbloccata potrà essere selezionata. Queste abilità vengono sbloccate realizzando gli obbiettivi per ogni abilità. Il giocatore può scegliere un abilità addizionale da aggiungere alle sue capacità di base. Questa abilità non fa affidamento alle classi esistenti o prerequisiti delle abilità. Per esempio, un puro Soldato può comunque avere un abilità bonus tecnologia, e un Ingegnere potrebbe comunque avere Singolarità senza aver bisogno di Deformazione. Nel caso la classe Soldato non sia stata scelta, invece che scegliere un'altra abilità, si può scegliere la specializzazione di una seconda arma come il Fucile d'Assalto per l'Adepto. Aspetto L'ultima fase di personalizzazione, il giocatore può modificare la struttura del volto del personaggio, testa, occhi, mascella, bocca, naso, capelli , cicatrici, make-up (solo donna) e barba (solo uomo). Altrimenti, il giocatore può selezionare l'aspetto predefinito. Finalizzazione Prima dell'inizio del gioco, viene mostrato un riepilogo del profilo per una revisione, c'è inoltre la possibilità di ritornare alle precedenti fasi di personalizzazione e apportare delle modifiche. Se il Comandante Shepard non viene modificato, e viene accettato come predefinito, Shepard sarà Terreste, Superstite e Soldato. Se Shepard è maschio, il suo nome sarà John Shepard, e se femmina il suo nome sarà Jane Shepard. Mass Effect 2 La Ricostruzione di Shepard Dopo l'attacco alla Cittadella, l'Alleanza ha inviato Shepard per sradicare ogni residua resistenza geth. La Normandy è stata inviata in un settore in cui è stata segnalata la scomparsa di tre navi nel giro di un mese. Dopo quattro giorni di inutile ricerca di segni di attività Geth, la Normandy viene attaccata da un nave non identificata, venendo distrutta. Quando il resto della squadra ha abbandonato la nave, Shepard è andato a recuperare Joker, che ha rifiutato l'ordine di evaquazione iniziale credendo che potesse salvare la nave. Sfortunatamente, un raggio li ha separati giusto quando Shepard stava per trasportare Joker in una capsula di salvataggio. La tuta del Comandante viene danneggiata dall'esplosione e Shepard viene scagliato nello spazio, sopravvissuto a malapena alla distruzione della Normandy. Tuttavia, la chiusura pressurizzata della tuta è stata compromessa, ed è evidente che il Comandante è soffocato a morte, insieme alla possibilità di un incendio della corazza sul rientro dal pianeta sottostante. Grazie alla sua completa conoscenza degli eventi galattici, L'Ombra invia Feron, un Drell al suo servizio, per ottenere il corpo di Shepard. Allo stesso tempo, Liara T'Soni, che è stata alla ricerca di Shepard fin dall'attacco, viene reclutata da Cerberus per recuperare il corpo del comandante. Feron aveva inizialmente pianificato di restituire il corpo all'Ombra, finchè non viene a sapere di un accordo dell'Ombra con i Collettori. A quel punto, diserta in favore di Cerberus. Una volta che il corpo del comandante viene recuperato dal duo, decidono di darlo all'organizzazione pro-umani Cerberus, piuttosto che girarlo ai Collettori. In un'impresa intrapresa da Cerberus chiamata Progetto Lazarus, Shepard viene ricostruito e rianimato, organicamente e sinteticamente. Due anni più tardi, Shepard si risveglia nel laboratorio di una stazione spaziale Cerberus, che è sotto attacco. Mentre Shepard si muove all'interno della stazione, il comandante comincia ad apprendere del Progetto Lazarus e delloo sforzo compiuto da Cerberus per riportarlo in vita, con molti pacchetti dati che citano i costi immensi del progetto e che, nonostante i loro sforzi per rendere il Comandante esattamente come prima, Shepard può essere stato inavvertitamente alterato in qualche modo. Shepard è stato anche indicato come "addormentato" per qualche tempo dall'Uomo Misterioso, leader di Cerberus. Nel frattempo, l'intera popolazione di coloni umani è scomparsa senza lasciare traccia durante durante il periodo di cicatrizzazione del Comandante. A causa dell'ignoranza e della burocrazia politica che ostacolano sia l'Allenza che il Consiglio, Cerberus è l'unica organizzazione in una posizione atta a combattere la minaccia, e Shepard acconsente a lavorare con Cerberus per risolvere questo mistero. Nel frattempo, rumor dell'apparente sopravvivenza di Shepard hanno suscitato diverse preoccupazioni. Alcuni addirittura pensano che Shepard stia investigando sotto copertura sulle sparizioni dei coloni. Cicatrizzazione Facciale A causa del risveglio di Shepard prima che la ricostruzione del Comandante fosse davvero completa, il volto di Shepard soffre di diverse cicatrici incandescenti, che possono agire come indicazione visibile del suo allineamento. Guadagnare punti Eroe causerà una lenta scomparsa delle cicatrici, mentre guadagnare punti Rinnegato renderà le cicatrici più evidenti, mostrando in modo più accentuato le incandescenze arancioni della cibernetica. Un elevato punteggio Rinnegato causerà anche una degenerazione degli occhi, nelle principali sezioni incandescenti dentro l'iride ; alle due più alte sezioni della barra Rinnegato, gli occhi sono visibilmente colorati di un rosso ardente. Immediatamente dopo aver avuto accesso al Laboratorio Scientifico della Normandy, Shepard receve una email dalla Dottoressa Chakwas la quale spiega che azioni positive guariranno le ferite. Informa anche che attraverso un aggiornamento del Laboratorio Medico della Normandy, un intervento chirurgico potrebbe isolare gli impianti cibernetici e accelerare il processo di guarigione. Se il giocatore decide di sottoporsi all'intervento, le cicatrici verranno curate permanentemente e le scelte morali di Shepard non influiranno più sull'aspetto del Comandante. Questo aggiornamento costa 50,000 unità di platino; l'aggiornamento in se non cura le cicatrici, ma aggiorna il Laboratorio Medico, dove Shepard può andare per curare le cicatrici in qualsiasi momento. Mass Effect 3 Se Shepard ha preso parte agli eventi de L'Avvento, il Comandante ritorna sulla Terra e viene messo agli arresti per essere processato per aver causato la distruzione del sistema Bahak e suoi 300.000 coloni batarian. Se non ha preso parte a l'Avvento, Shepard viene processato per aver lavorato con Cerberus. Sei mesi dopo, i Razziatori lanciano un attacco alla Terra, avendo trovato un modo alternativo per entrare nella galassia. Shepard e David Anderson scappano verso la riadattata nave dell'Alleanza, la Normandy SR-2, dove Anderson incarica Shepard di cercare aiuto mentre lui resta a guidare la resistenza. Non appena la Normandy si alza in volo, Shepard vede un ragazzo che in precedenza aveva rifiutato una mano, salire su una navetta in partenza, solo per essere poi abbattuta da un Razziatore Distruttore. Shepard continua ad avere sogni ricorrenti del bambino, vedendolo essere consumato dalle fiamme prima che il Comandante possa raggiungerlo. In uno dei sogni, Shepard vede il ragazzo correre verso un'altra versione di se stesso, prima che entrambi vengano consumati dalle fiamme. Shepard quindi inizia a cercare di reclutare le diverse razze della galassia, sia per combattere i Razziatori, e costruire una super arma nota semplicemente come il Crucibolo, gli schemi sono stati scoperti dalla Dottoressa Liara T'Soni negli Archivi Prothean su Marte. Sfortunatamente, l'Uomo Misterioso mira a contrastare gli sforzi del Comandante nel tentativo di trovare un modo per controllare i Razziatori. Destino Durante la battaglia finale per la Terra, Shepard viene gravemente ferito in un attacco dell'Araldo. Dopo aver raggiunto la Cittadella e aver affrontato l'Uomo Misterioso, Shepard viene accorto dal Catalizzatore - un'antica I.A. che controlla i Razziatori. Il Catalizzatore spiega a Shepard lo scopo dei Razziatori e del loro Ciclo di distruzione, e in seguito afferma che Shepard ha tre opzioni per concludere la guerra: #Distruggere i Razziatori: In questo finale, Shepard spara ad un pannello di energia vitale, causando una enorme esplosione. Usando i portali galattici, l'energia sparata dal Crucibolo distrugge tutti i sintetici della galassia, inclusi i Razziatori, IDA e i Geth. I portali galattici, e la Cittadella sono gravemente danneggiati ma con il tempo vengono riparati o (se la Forza Militare Effettiva del giocatore è bassa) spazzati via mentre causano una distruzione galattica. Se la Forza Militare Effettiva del giocatore è abbastanza alta, una breve scena mostra Shepard mentre prende un profondo respiro in mezzo ad un cumulo di macerie. #Controllare i Razziatori: Shepard takes control of the Reapers, becoming the new Reaper master consciousness. The Reapers depart Earth in this scenario and the Citadel survives and the Reapers help rebuild the galaxy, including the mass relays. If Shepard is a Paragon, the Commander will "give the many hope for the future". If Shepard is a Renegade, the Commander will "provide the many with a powerful leader". #Sintesi: In questo finale, Shepard jumps into the Crucible's energy beam, sacrificing their life. Shepard's sacrifice transforms all life in the galaxy into a new form of synthetic-organic life. The Reapers depart Earth and the mass relays and Citadel are damaged by the Crucible firing. The Reapers help rebuild the galaxy, including the mass relays, and share the knowledge of the civilizations they have harvested in the past. #Rifiuto: In questo finale, Shepard refuses to choose any of the three possible options. The Catalyst acknowledges the Commander's decision and disappears leaving the Crucible unable to fire. The Reapers succeed in harvesting all advanced organic life throughout the galaxy as well allowing the cycle to continue. Assuming Shepard chooses an option that activates the Crucible, then many years in the future, Commander Shepard has become a legendary figure known as "The Shepard". If Shepard does not activate the Crucible, another cycle learns of their actions through Glyph, and all that is known about "The Shepard" is what was stored in the archives left by Liara. If Shepard chooses an option where he/she is killed, the epilogue shows the squad along with Joker, Cortez (if he survived) and Traynor. The squadmate Shepard was closest to places Shepard`s name above Anderson's on the memorial wall, and, if Shepard chose to merge organic and synthetic life, hugs EDI. If, however, Shepard chose to destroy the Reapers and managed to survive the Crucible's blast, the squadmate hesitates to put Shepard's name on the wall and instead smiles hopefully. Comandante Shepard Comandante Shepard Comandante Shepard